roseannefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare on Lunch Box Street
Nightmare on Lunch Box Street is the fifth episode of Season 2 of The Conners, also the 16th episode overall. Summary Jackie learns that the Chinese restaurant is going out of business and sees an opportunity to reopen the Lunch Box, but she's caught by surprise when she uncovers a secret. Meanwhile, Mary gets upset when a woman assumes she is adopted, and Darlene continues to deal with her complicated love life. Plot In-Depth Ben and Darlene are still fighting. He moved her desk again. No matter what she says, he has something to say also. This includes making her rewrite a paper that "lacks honesty, truth, integrity, morality, and loyalty". He also says he can say whatever he wants to because he is an excellent multitasker. Darlene considers quitting. Jackie tells Becky that the building where they had The Lunch Box is up for lease. They do not know the real reason why. They think it is very easy to get the Lunch Box again because Jackie still has some money from trucking and a settlement about Jackie's boobs being stuck in an elevator door. Dan asks Darlene why she is home from work so early. She tells him that she slept with David and Den. Dan asked them if all three of them were having sex an the same place at the same time. Jackie meets Becky at Casita Bonita to try to get The Lunch Box again. James, the real estate agent tells them that Beverly still owns it. Dan talks to Darlene about Ben. She is sitting on the couch wearing a "Drunk Becky" Halloween costume. Dan tells her that it is going to be a difficult attempt to reunite with Ben and that she might have to do some thing that she does not want to do. When Beverly returns to Jackie's place, she is immediately confronted about The Lunch Box. Beverly does not approve, blaming it on her daughters. She also says that Becky is an alcoholic. Because of this, Becky is considering changing Young Beverly's name to Young Audrey. Beverly confessed after she encountered a problem using her phone. Instead of entering the other possible password, she declares herself to be incapable of taking care of herself. Beverly told Jackie and Becky that Darlene is now her Power Of Attorney. Jackie kicks Beverly out. Expecting her to actually move out, Jackie is prepared for every excuse that Beverly has. She walks in quickly, grabs her luggage, and tells Beverly that she must move out after she and Becky talk to Darlene. After Darlene returns from Chicago to patch things up with Ben, they confront Darlene about The Lunch Box, but Darlene does not want to do any thing about it. Jackie is desperate to get away from Beverly. Beverly arrives and announces that she now lives there. Jackie and Becky leave immediately with Beverly putting equal pressure on Darlene. Dan meets Beverly, and he is very unhappy about it. Cast Starring *John Goodman as Dan Conner *Laurie Metcalf as Jackie Harris *Sara Gilbert as Darlene Conner *Lecy Goranson as Becky Conner *Michael Fishman as D.J. Conner *Emma Kenney as Harris Healy (credit only) *Ames McNamara as Mark Healy II *Jayden Rey as Mary Conner Guests *Estelle Parsons as Beverly Harris *Jay R. Ferguson as Ben Trivia *This is the second episode to have a title that's parodying the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. The first being "Nightmare on Oak Street" from Season 1 of Roseanne. *Despite being credited, Emma Kenney (Harris Healy) does not appear. Quotes Category:Season 2 Episodes (The Conners) Category:Halloween Episodes